columbousfandomcom-20200213-history
Anami
Anami is an ex-nun and former PLAGUE member that lives in Colombous. Personality Anami is not exactly a pleasant person. She's been constantly worried, hurt, scared, and has guilt and shame over her upbringing and her days as a gang member. She can seem polite, kind, and perhaps even a bit shy on the outside, such as when she's on th' 'Water, but she's really just a mess on the inside. When she's off the water, she can tend to be extremely rude and foul-mouthed. She also has some self-loathing for not being able to, as she sees it, do anything good. Despite how loud she can be at times, Anami is quite withdrawn from other people. She rarely goes out of her way to talk to someone unless they speak towards her first. She'' does strike up conversation with people she knows- i.e, Des or Auron-, as well as talk to people she thinks may have answers for her when she's really curious (such as when she followed Renzo). Other than that, she's a lonesome wretch. Anami can be quite clever at times. She retains a lot of the information she is told or has read, and can use it to make sense of her surroundings. She can rely on this skill a lot because things tend to not make sense right away and she's constantly being caught off balance. Memory Issues Anami has problems remembering certain things. For example, even though she has some memory of her parents, it's really blurry and she can't picture their faces for some reason. She can only remember parts of her life vaguely. She also vaguely remembers her PLAGUE days, as well as her encounters with Destin, the Organization, and Mr. Hart. However, this is all most likely a side effect of Holy Water. Relationships Auron DeClaud - Auron is Anami's only friend. At first, Anami was very wary and suspicious of Auron. She didn't trust him and would often get agitated when he spoke. However, Auron was extremely kind, patient, and charitable towards her. Because of the support and kindness she received, Anami decided she could open up to Auron and trust him. Not having anyone to fall back on or any goal to have, Anami decided to go live with Auron. She's found out more and more about him over time, but it's come along with a bittersweet feeling. Anami has found out from her own assumptions and the words of '''others' that Auron is brainwashing people with Holy Water. She wants to trust him, but he keeps finding ways to get her to drink the HW and then she soon forgets the truth. Destin DeClaud - Destin, aka "Des", is a man she met when she was still a nun. He's saved her from being convicted for a crime she didn't commit and was also the one who told her that HW is actually bad for you. Because of the knowledge, boldness, and friendliness that he had conveyed, Anami had decided to side with Arm Guy and follow him on his travels. This had not worked out well, as at first she lost sight of him and the next time she met up with him he told her to stay away from him. Although they are not technically friends, Ana often referred to him as "my friend" when first speaking to Auron due to "this one guy I decided to follow" being a bit too awkward to say. Whenever Destin is in trouble, Ana will try to help him out and protect him from harm because she feels it is her responsibility. Although she has somewhat tried to befriend him, it didn't really work. Alexander Jerusalem - Anami really does not like this guy. He blew up her church, fought with Des for some strange reason, and seemed, overall, full of himself. If ever she is to see Mask Guy (for she hath nameth him that), she'll most likely blow a fuse in a fit of rage. Additionally, she thinks he's a coward for wearing a mask instead of just showing his actual face. Renzo Hart - At first, Anami was curious as to who and what Mr. Hart stood for. Then, when it seemed she had betrayed him, she was taken aback and felt guilty. Anami blames herself for getting involved with Renzo and ruining the revolution. But she also dislikes the idea of a revolution because despite the freedom it could give, a she thinks broken country is a broken country no matter the setting and has grown slightly attached and used to her own country. Appearance Ana has shoulder length hair which varies from bright green to dark red. Her eyes are a listless, vacant black, looking like black opals which have lost their saturated colors. Casually: Ana also has street clothes. They consist of jeans, a fully colored tank top with a complex design of PLAGUE's insignia,a plain black rain coat with zippers and a hood, black socks, and some black-and-gold tennis shoes. She also has a black canvas bag with long straps to keep her ammo (it's pretty much filled with bullets and hidden pockets to store things) and three loaded, spare semi-automatic pistols in case she loses her AK for some reason. All of her weapons are modified to have a stun setting. She also kept her black traveler's cloak, as it hides most of herself from view. Pre-RP History Early Years Anami grew up in a secretive family. They seemed normal enough, but were withdrawn from most activities and never went to church. They worshipped Elyssa, the "Goddess of Freedom", and couldn't tell anyone. Bringing up Anami to worship their mostly non-ceremonious religion, they never exposed her to Holy Water. They taught Anami to never tell anyone about her upbringing and said that she would be punished and looked down upon if she did. They kept her away from the other children and tried to teach her as much as they could and make her as smart as they could without exposing her to the rest of society. This bred a lot of confusion, worry, and turmoil inside of Anami because she just wanted to have friends and be happy. Her parents told her to be herself and choose a path in life that she would like, yet she wasn't allowed to interact much with others- which was the only thing she wanted to do. PLAGUE Days When she was about 11 years old, Anami took to the streets. She did it in secret and made friends with the wrong crowd- the largest and most powerful gang in Colombous, PL.A.G.U.E ( Please Abhor Getting Uncovered, Energumen!). They were considered to be 'demons of the streets'. The way she got involved with them was quite accidental, actually- she snuck out of her home and silently remarked that she wished everyone would just die. Anami was overheard by PLAGUE's leader, going by the nickname of Schizo, who remarked "Well, that's some well-needed enthusiasm!". Schizo offered Anami to become part of the gang, and at first she was reluctant. But she ended up accepting just to see how it would go. Day after day, Anami got more and more into it. She started shooting other gangs left and right after a couple months to relieve the stress. She eventually developed a huge blood lust and paranoia, thinking that if she didn't kill she wouldn't be left alive. Climbing up the ranks, Anami became known as the "Red Death", due to her thirst for killing. Anyone who knew of the Red Death was horrified that not only did a little girl have the audacity to kill their gang members- but she also enjoyed '''it. By the age of 14, no one could keep count of all the people she had murdered. But PLAGUE had lost many, and it was scarce that any gang would remain. Anami kept detailed attention to the weapons that gangs had, though, and even managed to survey arsenals in different cities. It was getting more complicated, now. Her parents started paying more attention to Anami.. Nun Days When her parents put two and two together, they couldn't bear to learn that Anami had commited such unspeakable horrors. Stating, "It this is truly the path you want to pursue, then by all means- break out and pursue it," they abandoned her in a church. Anami tried to kill the preist, but was subdued by Holy Water. From then on, she was put on extremely heavy doses of brainwashing. Anami soon developed an addiction to Holy Water, because it made her feel bubbly and happy. It took her mind off of all her negative thoughts, feelings, and experiences. During the rare occurences where Anami was sober, she helped out whatever gang members were left- but with healing instead of violence. She saw all the known gangs disform and dissappear for good. A couple of times, she'd healed some of Schizo's major wounds, but he dissappeared off the face of the planet and Anami assumed he died. It was painful to her, and her addiction increased tenfold. Anami's doses were so huge that her whole personality had been altered, almost to the point where she seemed "normal". She always stored her clothes and weapons in the secret underground part of the church, though- whether she always knew she had those there or not. Anami was able to maintain a fairly peaceful life from then on, until she met..Destin. Skills and Abilities '''Healing: Although she can not raise the dead, Ana is quite skilled at healing as it is her given power as a Conduit. She can heal not only herself, but also those around her. Most often, she's had a lot of training healing people who have had gun shots. Although she mostly kept this power to herself when she was a nun-in-training, she still gave herself practice. She's not sure what the full extent to her power is. ((the reason her healing is green is because the color of her healing manifests itself as her demeanor- healing always is life, calm, to her even if she's in a bad mood. It would be quite rare to see her powers turn say black and purple or pure light yellow)) *'Sanitas Causatur Ab Permotionem Naufragii:' This is pretty much healing overdrive for Anami. Her eyes turn completely light green (no pupils or irises or eye whites, just green where all of that's supposed to be) and her healing powers seem to have gained a large boost. This is invoked when she feels an extremely strong emotion while tapping into her full healing abilities, even if she is unaware of the latter. When this power is invoked, her body heals itself about 10x better and quicker, and her ability to heal her allies has improved as well. Her demeanor also changes to calmer and more determined. However, she has no control over how much time she spends in this mode. *'Purification: '''A large part of the reason Anami built up a tolerance for the HW so quickly is because, as part of her healing powers, she is able to purify things such as poison. However, the Holy Water can still affect her if she doesn't have a built up tolerance from large doses. (i.e. Stopping to drink HW after drinking huge consecutive doses can quite painfully stop the effect, but if she goes a long time without drinking it then the next time she drinks it the effect can be just as powerful.) *'Misc: ' Anami can manifest her power in different ways (an orb, light, an instant aura of green around whoever's being healed, butterflies, etc.). This is due to her power's representation not having any effect on the power '''itself.' Mediocre shooting skills: Anami is able to shoot, and pretty well at that, but she doesn't always hit her target. She would love to have a giant automatic gun so she could just spin around in circles and hit everything in sight, but that hasn't seemed so possible so far. Master of Improvised Weaponry: 'Ana can make a weapon out of pretty much anything in sight. The hardest problem is figuring out which weapon is the best and most harmful ''to use at the time. '''Keen Perception: Anami has very good eyesight, smell, and hearing, and often trains her senses to keep them on par. Category:Character